Star Wars IM
by jedigal125
Summary: The fanfic you never saw coming. All your fave characters from the new trilogy get IM one thing is guaranteed RANDOMNESS! Very OOC Please R and R Now complete
1. The Nickname king!

**Ok so I was looking at some Twilight fanfic's and saw a lot of fanfic's like this soooooooo I decided to do a Star Wars version. Be afraid be very afraid. The timeline is during the Clone Wars.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife  
**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= Skywalker****WILL****Die**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Got that? Good. If there's a character u want me to include please review me the character. (Bonus points if u give me an IM name 2).**

**Hero_With_No_Fear has logged on.**

**Angel has logged on.**

Hero_With_No_Fear says: Hey Padmé

Angel says: Hey Ani, :D

Hero_With_No_Fear: wat's up qt?

Angel: nm just missing u like crazy :(

Hero_With_No_Fear: Same :( but the war won't last 4-ever

Angel: *sighs* I know 3 u

Hero_With_No_Fear: 3 u 2

Obi-Wan's going 2 be on in 3 2 1

**Benny has logged on**

Hero_With_No_Fear: told ya

Benny: What were u talking about?

Hero_With_No_Fear: Oh nothing, Master ;)

Benny: Whatever

Angel: um…. Obi-Wan wat's with ur name

Benny: Oh, well I was trying 2 come up with a username and Anakin kept calling me Benny, to be annoying, and I couldn't come up with anything better so that's why I'm Benny.

Hero_With_No_Fear: So I guess u should thank me then.

Benny: ok then, thank u 4 being annoying.

Hero_With_No_Fear: ur welc… Hey!!

Angel: lol, nice one, Obi-Wan

Hero_With_No_Fear: ur all against me aren't u?

Angel: he he he, maybe.

Benny: Yes!

Hero_With_No_Fear: JERKS!!!!

Angel: jk :p Ani, u can't take a joke.

Benny: I wasn't kidding, I am against u.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Grrrrrrrrrr

**Snips has logged on.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: hey Ahsoka

Snips: Hey master, who else is online?

Hero_With_No_Fear: Obi- Wan and Padmé

Snips: oh hey people *waves at everyone*

Benny: Hello

Angel: Hey, wat's with ur nickname?

Snips: Oh, it's my master nickname 4 me, wat's with urs?

Angel: That's what Anakin thought I was when he first met me :)

Snips: awwwwwwwwww so cute

Benny; It's kinda funny; our usernames are all nicknames Anakin gave us.

Hero_With_No_Fear: OMF **(AN: oh my force) **I am the nickname king all bow down b4 me!

Angel: We are not worthy :P lol

Benny: We should all give him a nickname.

Snips: I already gave him Skyguy.

Angel: I'll call him Anizzle!

Benny: I can nickname him um………

Hero_With_No_Fear: How about Gangsta Jedi!

Benny: *shrugs* sure, why not?

Snips: not to be a party pooper but maybe we should go back to fighting a war.

Benny: We really should.

**Snips is now offline **

**Benny is now offline**

Hero_With_No_Fear: I should go 2

Angel: :( I guess u should, byes 3 u Gangsta Jedi ;)

Hero_With_No_Fear: 3 u 2 bye

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

**Angel is now offline.**


	2. TALK WEIRD I DO NOT!

**I have nothing better to do so… here's chapter 2. Yay!!!!! Please R and R **

**Disclaimer: Me: Mr. Lucas can I please buy star wars/**

**George: How much will you give me for it?**

**Me: 3 cents and a $10.00 Wall Mart gift card**

**George: *laughs hysterically***

**Me you don't have to be so mean :(**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife  
**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= Skywalker****WILL****Die**

**Padmé=AngelCount**

**Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Now the beginning of chapter 2…**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online**

Hero_With_No_Fear: is anyone here? Hello? I guess I'm all by myself here.

I'm soooooooooooo alone. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo alone!

**Benny is now online**

Hero_With_No_Fear: (not knowing Obi-Wan's online) I'm alone, so lonely la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Benny: What are u doing?

Hero_With_No_Fear: oh, hi master, when did u show up?

Benny: just a minute ago

Hero_With_No_Fear: oh kk soooooooo……

Benny: …………..

**coolJedi876 is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: hey who r u?

coolJedi876: Yoda, I am.

Benny: why do u talk like that.

coolJedi876: wat mean do u??

Hero_With_No_Fear: that's wat he means, u always talk so weird.

coolJedi876: talk weird, I do not

Benny: fine whatever, but y do u type backwards 2?

Hero_With_No_Fear: yea it wouldn't kill u 2 type normally or talk normally either.

coolJedi876: talk weird I do not!!

**BEEP is now online.**

**I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent……. Is now online**

BEEP: beep boop bleep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Hero_With_No_Fear: ?????????

I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….: Artoo says hello how are all of you?

Benny: Oh, why doesn't he just type normally?

I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….: I have absolutely no idea whatsoever

Hero_With_No_Fear: probably 4 the same reason master Yoda doesn't :p

Benny: lol

coolJedi876; TALK WEIRD I DO NOT!!!!!!!

BEEP: bleep boooop beeeeeep

I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….: he says he does not talk weird either

Hero_With_No_Fear; riiiiiiiiiight

coolJedi876: fighting a war shouldn't u?

Benny: *sighs* I guess.

**Benny is now offline**

coolJedi876: Jedi business I should work on.

Hero_With_No_Fear: kk bye weird talker

coolJedi876: TALK WEIRD I DON NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**coolJedi876 is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: so….. Threepio, wat's with ur name?

I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….: everything I wanted on my name wouldn't fit so I just added a bunch of dots.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Oh……………………………………………..

BEEP: beepity beep beeeeeeeeeeeep bloooooooooooooooop

I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….: Artoo and I have to go, goodbye master Anakin.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Bye guys.

**Beep is now offline**

**I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent……. is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: I'm back to being alone. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo alone, alone alone alone……..

**5 hours later**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

**Please review, or else Darth Sidious will electrocute u ha ha ha! jk reviews make me happy though :D byes**


	3. OMA it's me

**Chapter 3 Hooray!!! This chapter is dedicated to all the cool peoples who reviewed :D. Timewatch don't worry Grievous WILL be in chapter 4. Sorry for any typo's I have/will make.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own star wars :(.**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife  
**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= Skywalker****WILL****Die**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Me: jedigal125 **

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online **

**Snips is now online**

**Angel is now online **

**Jedigal125 is now online.**

Jedigal125: hi, is anyone else here

Hero_With_No_Fear: yeah

Angel; yes

Snips: yep

Jedigal125: wow you guys have the same names I gave Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka on fan fiction.

Hero_With_No_Fear: how do you know our names?

Jedigal125: OMA! Those are your real names!?

Angel: yes they are who are you and what does oma man?

Jedigal125: oh well oma= oh my Anakin I have a HUGE crush on him 3 and I go by Choda.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Choda????????

Jedigal125: my friends combined my first initial and my middle initial combined with the name Yoda.

Angel: ok then…

Hero_With_No_Fear: you didn't tell us how you knew our names.

Jedigal125: in my world you're all movie characters

Angel: really? Prove it!

Jedigal125: ok. I know that Anakin and Padmé are secretly married.

Angel: ok we believe you.

Snips: WHAT!!! It's true

Jedigal125: oh, Ahsoka I thought you were offline, you haven't talked for awhile.

Snips: I just didn't have anything to say but now I do.

Hero_With_No_Fear: please don't tell anyone

Snips: ok I won't tell as long as you don't tell anyone what I did.

Hero_With_No_Fear: what did you do?

**Benny is now online**

Benny: someone took all my stuff!!!!!!!!!!

Jedigal125: bummer

Benny: who are you?

Jedigal125: I'm just a random person from a far away galaxy.

Benny: whatever, do any of you know where my stuff is?

Hero_With_No_Fear: no

Angel: nope.

Snips: I have absolutely no idea where your stuff is.

Benny: well I'm going to go look for my stuff

**Benny is now offline**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Ahsoka, what did you do with Obi-Wan's stuff.

Snips: I put them on a site called Ebay.

Jedeigal125: i'm on Ebay right now……OMA, you took all his underwear!

Angel: Why?

Snips I was bored lol :P

Angel: ok then…..

Snips: well I have to go byes

**Snips is now offline**

Angel: I just noticed something

Hero_With_No_Fear: What

Angel: Choda always says oma, we should start doing that, I'd say oma and you'd say omp!

Hero_With_No_Fear: what about keeping our love a secret.

Angel: oh yeah, why don't we stop keeping it a secret though?

Hero_With_No_Fear: so I could still be a Jedi and keep my cool lightsaber.

Angel: so you love your lightsaber more then me.

Hero_With_No_Fear: of course not…

Angel: save it, I don't want to hear your excuses!

Hero_With_No_Fear: Padmé don't be like that

Angel: you are sleeping on the couch tonight!!!!!!

**Angel is now offline**

Hero_With_No_Fear: THIS IS YOUR FAULT CHODA!!!!!!!!

Jedigal125: what did I do?

Hero_With_No_Fear: you started the whole oma thing; I am going to hunt you down!

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

Jedigal125: eek!!!!! I'm being hunted by the hottest Jedi ever EEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Jedigal125 is now offline.**

**Interesting ending right? I thought it was ok. So anyway please R and R **

**Byes :D**


	4. a mission

**Chapter 4!!! Wow this stories progressing really well thanks 2 all of u who reviewed. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Star Wars :(**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife  
**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= Skywalker****WILL****Die**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Now the start of chapter 4.**

**LightningMaster is now online**

**NOT- A- DROID!!!!!!! Is now online**

LightningMaster: Grievous, I have a job for you

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : I can't I'm busy

LightningMaster: with what?

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : I'm going to master force lightning

LightningMaster: you can't do force lightning

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : Why can't I?

LightningMaster: because of your droid parts

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : I don't care! I will master it!!!!!!!!!!!

LightningMaster: ok then…..

**NOT- A- DROID!!!!!!! Is now offline**

**Skywalker****WILL****Die is now online**

LightningMaster: Ventress, since Grievous is busy, you can have the job

SkywalkerWILLDie: it has something to do with killing Skywalker, right?

LightningMaster: yes, he's going alone to a planet, in another galaxy, known as Earth; I'll send you the exact location.

SkywalkerWILLDie: I will not fail you, master

LightningMaster: You better not, I will get the ring!

SkywalkerWILLDie: what ring?

LightningMaster: I don't know I just randomly felt like saying that, anyway I have to go

SkywalkerWILLDie: I must get ready for my mission

**LightningMaster is now offline **

**Skywalker****WILL****Die is now offline**

**NOT- A- DROID!!!!!!! Is now online**

NOT- A- DROID!!!!!!!** : **LIGHTNING IS SO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!

**NOT- A- DROID!!!!!!! Is now offline**

**Great like having Anakin trying to get me isn't bad enough. The next chapter won't be IM though; it'll be what's going on in my POV byes for now!!!!!!**


	5. my house!

**Yay!!!!!!!!! Chapter 5 there's no point in putting everyone's IM name so... Yeah**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine I only own my cat named Yoda, well my mom does but whatever! (I chose his name :D) **

**My POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV while petting my cat, Yoda, thinking about how awesome it is to be home alone. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I look out the window, and nearly pass out. I see Anakin Skywalker looking even more adorable then he looks in the movie. I hesitate, and then open the door, knowing that if I don't he'll cut the door open and then my mom will kill me.

"Hello," I barely manage to say.

"I'm looking for someone who goes by Choda," **(AN: the Choda name was actually given to me by some friends) **he says.

"That's me," I replied.

"Really!" he exclaimed, "you're just a kid".

"That's teenager to you," I angrily said. I then remembered who I was talking to, "please don't hurt me!" I screamed.

"I won't hurt you," Anakin said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said.

"Um…no problem," Anakin said. Suddenly, Ventress was right at the door.

"EEK!" I scream.

"Prepare to die, Skywalker," she said.

"If you have a really cool lightsaber fight, do it in the backyard," I said, "I'd rather not have my mom kill me."

"But, it's snowing," Anakin complained.

"Suck it up," I yelled. Even though Anakin is the future Darth Vader, my mom scares me more.

"Fine," Anakin said. Ventress and Anakin headed to the backyard. I grabbed the digital camera and set it to video. I watched as they battled a fierce battle and I filmed the whole thing. Anakin won but then Ventress escaped, Anakin headed back in.

"Wow, that was so cool," I said. "Are you hungry?" I, randomly, asked.

"A little," he answered. I went to the stove and made some grilled cheese sandwiches. After we ate, I gave him a quick tour. The last stop was my room. He pointed at my cardboard Darth Vader **(I actually have one ). **

"Who's the freak," he asked.

"Someone…" I said.

"Whatever, I should probably go now," Anakin said, "but first I'm going to go on IM."

"Ok, you can use the computer downstairs." I said. We walked downstairs. Anakin logged on. I read the chat over his shoulder:

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online **

**Angel is now online**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Hi Padmé, I miss you.

Angel: hi, I miss you to, sorry about the whole, me being mad at you for no reason, thing it's just THAT time of the month.

Hero_With_No_Fear: oh

Angel: you didn't kill that jedigal125 did you?

Hero_With_No_Fear: no, she's just a kid.

Angel: oh, so when are you coming back.

Hero_With_No_Fear: I'm heading back in a few minutes

Angel: ok see you soon, 3 you

Hero_With_No_Fear3 you to

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

**Angel is now offline**

"Well, I have to go, sorry for trying to kill you," Anakin said.

"No problem, bye," I said. Anakin then left and flew up in his ship. A few hours later, my mom and my sister came back home.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" mom asked. I smiled a big huge smile.

"It was a pretty boring day," I answered.

**I know it's not the best chapter but the next chapter will be better. It'll take a while though. I still have a few ideas but I have no idea how to make Mace Windu funny. Any suggestions? Please R and R**


	6. Twilight Obsessed!

**This is dedicated to the awesome people who reviewed and dedicated to all the twilight fans in the world!! I'm also in a really good mood because at the school dance I slow danced with my crush, twice :D 3 I added commander Cody and Rex to it but I'm not sure what to do with them any suggestions would be nice **

**Disclaimer: sigh star wars isn't mine and neither is twilight **

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife  
**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= Skywalker****WILL****Die**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex (I know the names are lame)**

**Edward Cullen: SparklyMindReader **

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online**

**Angel is now online**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Hey cutie ;)

Angel: Hi I can't talk for to long

Hero_With_No_Fear: why

Angel: I'm reading the fourth twilight book

Hero_With_No_Fear: ???

Angel: It's an amazing book series about a girl who falls in love with a vampire it's soooooo good.

Hero_With_No_Fear: …

**Benny is now online **

**Snips is now online**

Benny: Hello everyone, what are you all talking about?

Angel: Twilight

Snips: I love that series!

Angel: you've read them?

Snips: yep have you read all of them?

Angel: I'm almost finished breaking dawn, you.

Snips: all of them; don't you love Edward!

Angel: OMF! Yes he is soooooo adorable :D

Benny: I have a feeling I should leave this conversation, bye

Hero_With_No_Fear: bye, master

**Benny is now offline.**

**Skywalker****WILL****Die is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: What are you doing here?

SkywalkerWILLDie: I was on invisible spying on all of you but I'm no longer spying because I love Edward and twilight to :)

Angel: that is so cool, I love having twilight buddies

Snips: Same

SkywalkerWILLDie: ditto, I tried to convince my master to read it but he kept saying something about them not being real vampires and that he's the king of them all.

Snips: weird….

SkywalkerWILLDie: I know right!

Hero_With_No_Fear: the whole galaxy has gone insane

**SparklyMindReader is now online.**

Angel: who are you?

SparklyMindReader: I'm Edward Cullen.

Snips: EEK!!!!!!!!!!!! :)

SkywalkerWILLDie: *faints*

Angel: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: Do you get that reaction a lot?

SparklyMindReader: yes, almost every second of every day.

Hero_With_No_Fear: nice

SkywalkerWILLDie: Edward, please dump Bella for me!

Snips: no leave Bella for me!

SparklyMindReader: I'm not leaving Bella, I love her.

SkywalkerWILLDie: then I'll have we'll have to dispose of her.

Snips: mwa ha ha ha ha

SkywalkerWILLDie: nice laugh you should consider becoming a sith.

Snips: I don't think so.

SparklyMindReader: Look either way, none of you can kill Bella, you can't kill a vampire.

Hero_With_No_Fear: a Jedi and a sith verse a vampire, this Bella person is screwed.

Angel: What about me, I love Edward to.

Hero_With_No_Fear: grrr…

Snips: oh please, like you could take on a vampire?

Angel: true

SparklyMindReader: if anyone kills Bella, I'll kill myself.

SkywalkerWILLDie: NOOOOOOOOO…..

Snips: fine, we won't kill Bella, we'll kidnap you instead.

SkywalkerWILLDie: Great idea, Skywalker's pet.

Snips: I have a name you know.

SkywalkerWILLDie: I know I just don't care.

SparklyMindReader: no one is kidnapping me!

Snips: Wanna bet?

**Snips is now offline.**

SkywalkerWILLDie: see you soon cutie ;)

**SkywalkerWILLDie is now offline**

SparklyMindReader: I should probably go hide now.

**SparklyMindReader is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: I guess you want to go kidnap him to *sighs*

Angel: why would I do that when I'm married to the hottest Jedi in the galaxy :)

Hero_With_No_Fear: Then why did you tell Edward you loved him?

Angel: I wanted to make you jealous

Hero_With_No_Fear: why?

Angel: because you're really cute when you're jealous. So are you coming home soon?

Hero_With_No_Fear: Yes, why?

Angel: Because we're going to act out one of the breaking dawn scenes.

Hero_With_No_Fear:...

Angel: you'll like ;)

Hero_With_No_Fear: ok love you 3

Angel: love you more 3

**Angel is now offline**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

**This chapter was really fun to write. :D picturing Ventress being an Edward fan is hilarious R and R**

**Peace **

**-jedigal125 **


	7. not a freaking droid!

**I'm really bored today (Yay! no school) here's another chapter **

**p.s. if you like this story, check out Joke's on you SkyGuy! By DarkSkyGirl it's funny XD. **

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah I don't own star wars :(**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**Now……. Begin!**

**Benny is now online.**

**Snips is now online.**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online.**

Snips: hey

Hero_With_No_Fear: hey Ahsoka, did you manage to capture that Edward guy?

Snips: No :( as soon as we got there Ventress and I got into a fight about who'd get to hang out with Edward first, then he ran away.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Bummer.

Benny: You do know that attachment is forbidden by the council don't you?

Snips: Whatever, oldie

Benny: Oldie? I'm not THAT old.

Hero_With_No_Fear: riiiiight... suuuuuure OLDIE!!!

Benny: *smacks head against wall*

Hero_With_No_Fear: doesn't that hurt?

Snips: we were both young when I first saw you

Hero_With_No_Fear:?????

Snips: I close my eyes and the flashback starts

Benny: what are doing?

Snips: oh sorry, I've had the song love story, by Taylor Swift stuck in my head all day**(so do I he he he )**

Hero_With_No_Fear: …

Benny: …

Snips: Oh I have to go now I'm going to go buy Taylor Swift's CD byes

**Snips is now offline.**

**NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! Is now online.**

Benny: hello, grievous, or should I say DROID!

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : I'm not a freaking droid!

Hero_With_No_Fear: ok ok, droid!

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : Grrr……….

Benny: he he he DROID DROID!

Hero_With_No_Fear: Grievous is a droid, Grievous is a droid, Grievous is a droid….

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : AH!!!!!!! *kills random battle droid.*

Benny: you're a droid, just deal with it.

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : look at my name, can you read at all.

Hero_With_No_Fear: of course we can read, you're just in denial Mr. grumpy droid.

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : * kills every battle droid on the entire ship*

**LightningMaster is now online.**

LightningMaster: Grievous, why are destroying all the battle droids, their expensive, you know.

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : Those Jedi jerks keep calling me a droid

Hero_With_No_Fear: our plan worked!

LightningMaster: what plan?

Hero_With_No_Fear: the plan to get Grievous to destroy the battle droids.

Benny: Anakin, you talk waaaaaaaaaay to much.

Hero_With_No_Fear: sorry master. But Dooku, you should send Grievous to an anger management class.

LightningMaster: I tried but Grievous killed the teacher.

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : He had it coming.

Benny: Whatever, bye

Hero_With_No_Fear: bye Dooku bye droid.

**Benny is now offline**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

LightningMaster: I have to go now, try not to destroy anything else *mumbles stupid droid*.

**LightningMaster is now offline.**

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

**NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! Is now offline.**

**I know it's a weird chapter. I'm starting to run out of ideas so if you have any ideas it'd be nice. **

**Byes for now**


	8. the brilliant plan

**Warning this chapter is 100% stupid. With that in mind please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine; I was allowed to borrow Anakin's lightsaber for an hour. :)**

**Anakin: your hour was up 2 hours ago.**

**Me: oh yeah um…. Bye!**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**Ready set…. START!**

**Benny is now online.**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online.**

Benny: hello, where were you.

Hero_With_No_Fear: some kid took my lightsaber

Benny: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Hero_With_No_Fear: it's not that funny

Benny: you're right it's hilarious

**NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! Is now online.**

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : Mwa ha ha ha ha

Hero_With_No_Fear: ??????

Benny: what's so funny?

NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! : You'll see

**NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!! Is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: that was weird.

Benny: that's for sure.

**Doublelife is now online. **

**Angel is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: hello Padmé hello…..

Doublelife: it's me, chancellor Palpatine.

Angel: ooooh… pretty butterfly

Benny:???????

Doublelife: look at the pink unicorn

Hero_With_No_Fear: Are you guys drunk or something.

Angel: no, I only had one glass of wine, at the senator party.

Doublelife: same, oh! The unicorn turned blue.

Hero_With_No_Fear: I'm guessing Grievous hired someone to put some drug in the senators' drinks.

Benny: that explains why senator Organa prank called me 5 minutes ago.

Hero_With_No_Fear: …

Doublelife: I have to go fly out the window bye bye!

Angel: and I'm going to go try to jump back to Naboo.

**Angel is now offline.**

**Doublelife is now offline.**

Benny: that can't good.

Hero_With_No_Fear: I'll take Padmé and you'll take Palpatine

Benny: fine, may the force be with you.

Hero_With_No_Fear: we'll need it.

**Benny is now offline.**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

**Palpatine's office **

**3****rd ****person Pov**

Obi-Wan walked into the office.

"Hello, Obi-Wan," the chancellor said, "do you want to see me fly?"

"Um, no," Obi-wan replied.

"Fine, party pooper," Palpatine said grumpily. Then he walked up to Obi-Wan and tried to kiss him. Luckily, Obi-Wan was able to avoid the kiss.

"Come here cutie," Palpatine said. Obi-Wan then picked up a paperweight, off of Palpatine's desk, and threw it at Palpatine's head. Palpatine was out cold. Obi-Wan then headed out.

"Well, my job's done," Obi-Wan mumbled.

**Padmé's apartment**

**3****rd**** person POV.**

Anakin walked into the apartment.

"Ani!" Padmé happily exclaimed, "Watch me jump to Naboo!"

"No, why don't you go to sleep," Anakin gently said.

"I don't wanna sleep," Padmé whined like a 3 year old.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Anakin asked.

"Karaoke!" Padmé squealed.

"We don't have a karaoke machine," Anakin replied.

"Well, then I'll sing to you," Padmé said. She then started singing the song that never ends. Anakin sighed.

_I'm going to kill Grievous,_ Anakin thought. Finally, after 3 hours of singing, Padmé finally fell asleep. Anakin was already asleep.

**The next day, on IM.**

**Doublelife is now online.**

**LightningMaster is now online.**

LightningMaster: I'm sorry about what Grievous did, master.

Doublelife: I hope he has been properly punished.

LightningMaster: Yes, he is being forced to watch 5 hours of Barney.

Doublelife: excellent, next time Grievous gets a "brilliant" plan he better tell you first, my head still hurts, Obi-Wan has a strong arm.

LightningMaster: Yes, well I better go, master.

**LightningMaster is now offline.**

**Doublelife is now offline.**

**I know it's not hilarious but its kinda funny right? Oh and in case you didn't know Grievous doesn't know who Sidious really is, byes for now.**


	9. Chocolate and Dolls

**YAY! I finally got an idea to make Mace Windu funny he he he he. This will be fun. I also finished an annoying French project. I also just read the book Inkdeath it's good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, ok!**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**On your mark, get set…. Go!**

**Angel is now online **

**Benny is now online.**

**Snips is now online **

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Hello everyone

Angel: hi

Snips: hey Padmé, I heard what happened with your drinks getting drugged, are you ok now?

Angel: Yeah, but I really want chocolate now.

Benny: chocolate?

Snips: I want chocolate now to!

Angel: I want chocolate so much, I can almost taste it yum!

Snips: Me to.

Hero_With_No_Fear: What is with you girls and chocolate?

Angel: haven't you ever heard the term "chocolate is a girl's best friend".

Hero_With_No_Fear: no

Angel: oh, well I still want chocolate!!!!!

Snips: CHOCOLATE!!!

**DoubleC is now online.**

**Hardcorejedi is now online.**

DoubleC: Hello, what are you all talking about?

Angel: we're talking about chocolate.

DoubleC: I love chocolate, especially any kind with caramel; I'm going to go get some right now.

**DoubleC is now offline.**

Hardcorejedi: why were you talking about chocolate?

Hero_With_No_Fear: I don't even know why?

Benny: same.

Snips: master Windu, why haven't you been on IM since you got the account?

Hardcorejedi: Well, I'm on here to find out who posted the video of me on Youtube.

Snips: What video?

Hardcore: I'll send you all the link and you'll see for yourself

**The video from 3****rd**** person.**

Mace Windu is in his quarters. First he looks around then takes out a box. He pulls out a Mace Windu action figure, 8 battle droid action figures, a count Dooku action figure, a Grievous action figure, a Ventress action figure and a Yoda action figure. He takes the Mace Windu action figure and it starts attacking all of the other figures, except for the Yoda figure. Mace picks up the Yoda one and said, in a Yoda voice,

"Master Windu a good job you have done, head of the Jedi council you will become, retire I will."

"Sweet," Mace says holding the action figure of himself. Suddenly a random clone trooper walks in.

"Sir, we'll be ready to go in 5 minutes," the clone said.

"Very good," Mace said, "did you see anything?"

"No sir, I didn't see you playing with your dolls again," The clone said as he left.

**End of video.**

Angel: That was hilarious

Hardcorejedi: It's NOT that funny, I'm going to go find out who put that video camera in my room.

**Hardcorejedi is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Ahsoka, did you have anything to do with the video

Snips: Not this time, master

Angel: What about you, Ani?

Hero_With_No_Fear: Nope, though I wish I had.

Benny: he he he he

Hero_With_No_Fear: You put that video in his room

Benny: yes

Angel: Why?

Benny: Why not, it's fun

**Hardcorejedi is now online.**

Hardcorejedi: Obi-Wan. It was YOU!

Benny: um… these are not the droids you're looking for

Hardcorejedi: What droids?

Benny: Never mind, how did you find out?

Hardcorejedi: I was on invisible; I'm coming for you Kenobi!!!!!!

Benny: Whatever, doll boy

Hardcorejedi: AHHHHHHH!!!!

**Hardcorejedi is now offline.**

Benny: I'm not scared of someone who plays with dolls, Eek! he's here already!

**Benny is now offline.**

Snips: shouldn't we go help him

Hero_With_No_Fear: Nah, Obi-Wan will be fine I really want some chocolate now.

Angel: I know this store nearby that makes the best chocolate, we should all go there.

Snips: sounds great!

Hero_With_No_Fear: sweet.

**Angel is now offline.**

**Snips is now offline.**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

**Well what do you think, don't worry Obi-Wan will live, maybe… anyways I do any of you know what movie the line. "No sir, I didn't see you playing with your dolls again", is from? The first person to guess it right will win… nothing, but I will say how awesome you are for getting it right, on the next chapter. Here's a hint *it's a Star Wars parody. That's it; please R and R byes for now. **


	10. PMSING girls eek!

**Hi! Fanfiction is FINALLY working SWEETNESS x 100000000000000000000000. Props to Darksidefan5 for knowing the doll part was inspired by the film Spaceballs (its soooooooo funny!). You win…nothing. This chapter is DarkSkyGirl's idea. I just came back from a chess tournament, got last place :( but I did get to miss school :D. That also means I have hours of hyper to add to this chapter YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: read previous chapter disclaimers he he he he **

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**Jedigal125= me**

**Next chapter YAY (I warned you I was hyper)**

**Benny is now online**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: hey master, nice to see you're not dead.

Benny: yes, NO THANKS TO YOU!!!!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: I was out getting chocolate

Benny: so you'd rather eat chocolate then make sure your master doesn't die?

Hero_With_No_Fear: yeah pretty much.

Benny: (sarcastic tone) I feel soooooooo important right now.

**Snips is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: hello Ahsoka

Snips: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!!!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: um it's a greeting…… I don't know the exact definition I don't have a dictionary.

Benny: What's with you, Ahsoka?

Snips: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS GRAMPS!!!!!

Benny: I'm not THAT old!

Hero_With_No_Fear: you kind of are.

Snips: QUIT WHINING KENOBI THE WORLD DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU!

Benny: What is wrong with her?

Hero_With_No_Fear: she's PMSING; I'm kinda used to it

Benny: man! Am I glad I got you as a padawan instead of a girl.

Snips: WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL!?

Benny: nothing, nothing at all….

**Angel is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Hello Padmé

Angel: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!

Benny: oh no 2 PMSING females, you're on your own Anakin

**Benny is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: TRAITER!

Angel: ANAKIN, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT, I WAS UP ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU!!!!!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: I had some jedi business to take care of.

Angel: A LIKELY STORY!

Hero_With_No_Fear: it's the truth, and what's with the CAPS

Ahsoka: CAUSE WE FEEL LIKE IT!! GOSH!!!!!!!!

**LightningMaster is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: What are you doing here Dooku?

LightningMaster: I'm hiding from Ventress, who is PMSING

Hero_With_No_Fear: You're in the wrong place dude.

LightningMaster:???????????

Hero_With_No_Fear: There are currently 2 girls PMSING in this chat.

LightningMaster: oh no, please tell me you're lying

Snips: WELL IF IT ISN'T THE STUPID SITH LOSER!

Angel: THIS DUMB WAR IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!

LightningMaster: I'm going to log off now

Hero_With_No_Fear: I wish I could to but my computer has a stupid virus that won't let me log off.

LightningMaster: ha ha!!!!!!

**LightningMaster is now offline.**

**CoolJedi876 is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Master Yoda, you may not want to be here right now.

CoolJedi876: Why???

Hero_With_No_Fear: crazy psycho females.

Snips: CRAZY!?!?

Angel: PSYCHO?!?!

CoolJedi876: calm down you females must.

Angel: STAY OUT OF THIS SHRIMPO!!!!!!!!!

Snips: GO AWAY MIDGET!!!!!!

CoolJedi876: eek!

**CoolJedi876 is now offline.**

**Jedigal125 is now online.**

Jedigal125: hey what's up my peeps?

Hero_With_No_Fear: hey.

Jedigal125: hey Anakin *sighs* ;)

Angel: HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MY HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!!

Jedigal125: eek!

**Jedigal125 is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: the virus is gone, Yay, bye!

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

Snips: LET'S GO YELL AT PEOPLE IN PERSON!

Angel: SOUNDS GREAT!

**Angel is now offline.**

**Snips is now offline.**

**He he he he I don't have much to say so peace!**


	11. the most scariest thing ever ME!

**Hello people of Earth and beyond… I'm sick :( but that means I get to miss school and write a chapter for all you awesome people :) this story is fun to work on but I'm running out of ideas HELP ME!!!! Suggestions would be cool.**

**Disclaimer: I love star wars but don't own it :( I don't own the song Hot and Cold either.**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**Jedigal125= ME!!!!!**

**Let's see what happens next….**

**Benny is now online**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online. **

Benny: nice to see you survived the crazy females. How did you do it?

Hero_With_No_Fear: well, they were so busy yelling at everyone else they ignored me.

Benny: nice.

**Snips is now online.**

Benny: EEK!!!! NO!!!!!!

Snips: what's with you?

Hero_With_No_Fear: I think you and Padmé gave Obi-Wan an irrational fear of females.

Snips: it's ok Obi-Wan I won't randomly yell at you, at least not today.

Benny: phew.

**Jedigal125 is now online.**

Jedigal125: hello other galaxy friends.

Hero_With_No_Fear: …

Benny: …

Snips: …

Jedigal125: I get that reaction a lot.

Benny: clearly.

Jedigal125: this is so cool, I still can't get over the fact that I'm talking to the characters I'm obsessed with.

Snips: you said in your world, we're movie characters right?

Jedigal125: yeppers.

Hero_With_No_Fear: cool, who plays me?

Jedigal125: that depends.

Hero_With_No_Fear: on what?

Jedigal125; if you're talking about the Phantom Menace then it's Jake Lloyd, if you're talking about Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith the actor is Hayden Christenson, if you're taking about Clone Wars then it's Matt Lanter.

Benny: whoa! Who plays me?

Jedigal125: in Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith it's Ewan McGregor in Clone War it's James Arnold Taylor.

Benny: cool.

Snips: what about me?

Jedigal125: you're played by Ashley Eckstein.

Snips: I only get one actress.

Jedigal25: yes.

**Angel is now online. **

Angel: hello, what are you talking about?

Jediga125: I'm telling everyone who their actor is in the Star Wars movies.

Angel: cool, who plays me?

Jedsigal125: in Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith it's Natalie Portman, in Clone Wars, it's Catherine Taber.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Natalie Portman is pretty…

Angel: *glares at Anakin*

Hero_With_No_Fear: I mean she's prettyish

Jedigal125: hey Anakin guess what?

Hero_With_No_Fear: um what?

Jedigal125: YOU'RE HOT!!!!!!!!!!

Snips: you're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no…

Benny: …

Angel: …

Hero_With_No_Fear: …

Jedigal25: you're in and you're out you're up and you're down.

Snips: :)

**CoolJedi876 is now online.** Jedigal125: OMA! You're Yoda, you're so cool, I named my cat after you!

coolJedi876: …

**CoolJedi876 is now offline.**

Jedigal125: I can't believe I scared Yoda! the only thing cooler would be if my favorite character was online right now.

**I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent……. is now online.**

Jedigal125: Yay! It's my favorite character :D.

I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….: um….

**I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent……. is now offline.**

Jedigal125: I'm scaring a lot of people today, wow!

Angel: C-3PO is your favorite character.

Jedigal125: yep

Angel: now, I know you're crazy.

Jedigal125: you're mean! I'm leaving!

**Jedigal125 is now offline. **

Angel: she was scary.

Snips: I thought she was kinda cool.

Angel: Whatever, byes

**Angel is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: I should go now to bye.

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

Benny: I'll go to, just because.

**Benny is now offline.**

Snips: goodbye random nothingness

**Snips is now offline.**

**Not one of my best chapters. Please press the button below that says review.**

**-peace **


	12. the attack of the youtube characters

**Hello peoples :). This chapter is based on PellinorFanatic's suggestion. So it's dedicated to PellinorFanatic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or Fred, or Charlie the unicorn, or Charlie bit me.**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**The weird kid from Charlie bit me: CHARLIEBITME!!!!!!!! **

**Fred: Fred**

**Charlie the unicorn: theytookmyKIDNEY!!!**

**Weird unicorn: Chaaaaaarlie… **

**Charlie (from Charlie bit me): Ilikebiting!**

**Begin NOW!**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online.**

**Snips is now online.**

Snips: Hello master.

Hero_With_No_Fear: hello Ahsoka.

Snips: …

Hero_With_No_Fear: ….

Snips: …..

Hero_With_No_Fear: …………………………………………….. HA! I have more dots.

Snips: :P

**CHARLIEBITME!!!!!!!! Is now online.**

Snips: um…….. Hi whoever you are.

CHARLIEBITME!!!!!!!! : Charlie bit me that hurt Charlie.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Who's Charlie?

CHARLIEBITME!!!!!!!! : HE BIT ME!

**Ilikebiting! Is now online. **

CHARLIEBITME!!!!!!!! : EEK! It's Charlie!

Ilikebiting! : He he he he

**CHARLIEBITME!!!!!!!! Is now offline**

**Ilikebiting! Is now offline.**

Snips: that was weird.

Hero_With_No_Fear: yeah, it was.

**Fred is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: hello, Fred is it?

Fred: that's right I'm Fred from the popular Youtube videos! Who are you?

Snips: I'm Ahsoka and that's Anakin.

Fred: Oh my garnit I'm talking to Star Wars people, that is so hackin awesome, Judy will be so impressed.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Who's Judy?

Fred: this really attractive girl who's a total BRAT!

Snips: …

Hero_With_No_Fear: ….

Fred: I get that a lot; I'm going to go stalk Judy now, BYEE!

**Fred is now offline.**

Snips: what is with all the random weirdoes?

Hero_With_No_Fear: I have no idea

**TheytookmyKIDNEY!!! Is now online,**

Snips: ugh! It's another random person.

TheytookmyKIDNEY!!! : I'm a unicorn, not a person, GOSH!

Hero_With_No_Fear: whatever!

Snips: what's with your name?

TheytookmyKIDNEY!!! : Ok, well these 2 weird unicorns made me go to Candy Mountain with them, I went in then my kidney was stolen.

Snips: …

**Chaaaaaarlie…is now online.**

TheytookmyKIDNEY!!! : EEK! It's one of the crazy unicorns.

Snips: EVERYONE IS BEING CRAZY!!!!!!!

Chaaaaaarlie…: do you want to come to Candy Mountain with me and my buddy.

TheytookmyKIDNEY!!! : don't do it! You'll get your kidney stolen.

Chaaaaaarlie…: Hey Chaaaaaarlie, guess what.

TheytookmyKIDNEY!!! : *groan* what?

Chaaaaaarlie…: we're talking on IM Charlie!

TheytookmyKIDNEY!!! : AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**TheytookmyKIDNEY!!! Is now offline.**

Chaaaaaarlie…: I'm going to go stalk Charlie now, bye!

**Chaaaaaarlie… is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: I'm going to leave before any more crazy people show up.

Snips: same

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

**Snips is now offline.**

**An: so……. What did you think? Please review!**


	13. if you thought i was scary

**Heyy I'm hangin' with my bestie Angela (aka nudge-alice-ride-cullen) for the week :D so she's helping with this chapter. Oh and if you haven't read Maximum Ride, you may be confused. This is after MR4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Maximum Ride or Angela (good thing I don't own her... that would be scary)**

**Angela: Hey! Don't be so mean! Don't hate appreciate! Love not war!**

**Me: Btw she's a hippie, get used to it. **

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= Skywalker****WILL****Die **

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**ME!!!!!= Jedigal125**

**Angela= Nudge-alice-ride-cullen**

**Max= FlockLeader**

**Fang= Mr. Silent**

**Iggy= HowAmITypingThis?**

**Nudge= NudgeChannel**

**Gazzy= Stinky **

**Angel= IKnowWhatYou'reThinking**

**Alice Cullen: IKnowWhatYouDidNextWeek**

**Let's start the madness!**

**Benny is now online**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online**

Benny: So you were talking to youtube characters?

Hero_With_No_Fear: Yes, for the 100th time, yes.

Benny: I think you need to see your therapist again

Hero_With_No_Fear: I don't like him, he's weird.

**Jedigal125 is now online**

**Nudge-alice-ride-cullen is now online**

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: I don't believe that there are Star Wars characters in this chat.

Jedigal125: It's true!

Benny: Hello

Hero_With_No_Fear: What's up?

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: Who are they?

Jedigal125: Benny is Obi-Wan, and Hero_With_No_Fear is Anakin, my future husband.

Hero_With_No_Fear: WHAT?!?!

Jedigal125: Umm................ typo!

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: Smooth.

Jedigal125: * smacks Nudge-alice-ride-cullen on head *

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: So what were you talking about before we got here?

Hero_With_No_Fear: I was saying how I don't like my therapist.

Jedigal125: Why?

**FlockLeader is now online**

Hero_With_No_Fear: He hears voices in his head. * Shudders *

FlockLeader: THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HEARING VOICES IN YOUR HEAD! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS 'CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A VOICE IN YOUR HEAD!

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: Are you a Maximum Ride fan?!?!?!?!?!

FlockLeader: I _am _Maximum Ride.

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: OMI! OMI! OMI! I'M TALKING TO MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!

FlockLeader: OMI? What's that?

**HowAmITypingThis? is now online**

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: * Sighs * Oh My Iggy. My future husband.

HowAmITypingThis?: WHAT?!?!

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: Um. ....................... typo

Jedigal125: Now you know how it feels. Haha

**Mr. Silent is now online**

FlockLeader: As long as you don't like Fang, I don't care. WAIT! You didn't read that.

Mr. Silent: YOU LOVE ME THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS MUCH!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: Not to be rude... but who the heck are you and what are you talking about?

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MAXIMUM RIDE AND THE FLOCK ARE?!?!

Benny: Max and the Flock? Sounds like a band name...

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!

Jedigal125: You kill a star wars person, I kill you.

FlockLeader: Okay I'll tell you who I am before everyone loses their sanity.

Jedigal125: 2 late.

FlockLeader: w.e okay so pretty much I was experimented on by evil scientists and now im 2% bird so I have wings and so do the rest of my flock (Mr. Silent, HowAmITypingThis, NudgeChannel, Stinky, IKnowWhatYou'reThinking). We all are now trying to save the world from global warming. And we're running from earlier mentioned evil scientists (known as whitecoats) and wolf-human hybrid known as Erasers.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Is that all?

FlockLeader: Oh and we also have powers. I can fly super fast, Fang (Mr. Silent) can turn invisible if he stays still, Iggy (HowAmITypingThis) can feel what colour things are (he's blind) and see things that are white, Nudge (NudgeChannel) can hack computers by touching them and she's a human-avian magnet, Gazzy (Stinker). . . well I don't wanna talk about his power (although he can mimic people) and Angel (IKnowWhatYourThinking) can read minds, control minds, shapeshift, breath underwater and talk to fish.

Benny: Wow.

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: I KNOW! THEY'RE SOOOOO AWESOME!!!

**IKnowWhatYouDidNextWeek is now online**

**NudgeChannel is now online**

**Stinky is now online**

**IKnowWhatYou'reThinking is now online**

NudgeChannel AND IKnowWhatYouDidNextWeek (at the same time): Why is my name in your screen name?

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: Because I'm just like you!

Jedigal125: OMA! We're all gonna die!

IKnowWhatYou'reThinking: OMT! We're all gonna die!

Stinker: OMG! We're all gonna die!

NudgeChannel: OMI! We're all gonna die!

HowAmITypingThis?: OMN! We're all gonna die!

Mr. Silent: OMM! We're all gonna die!

FlockLeader: OMF! We're all gonna die!

IKnowWhatYouDidNextWeek: OMJ! We're all gonna die!

Hero_With_No_Fear: I dunno why we're scared... oh well OMP! We're all gonna die!

Benny: Why is everyone convinced that we're all gonna die?

**SkywalkerWILLDie is now online**

SkywalkerWILLDie: OMO! We're all gonna die!

Jedigal125: I knew you were in love with Obi-Wan!

SkywalkerWILLDie: YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING!

**Skywalker****WILL****Die is now offline**

Benny: * Wishing everyone will forget that * Will someone _please_ explain why we're gonna die?

IKnowWhatYou'reThinking: I'll make everyone forget the incident.

**Everyone except Max, Fang, Angel, and the 2 awesome authors forgets**

Jedigal125: So back to the whole "We're all gonna die" thing. Basically Nudge and Alice are both really hyper and they love shopping and talking way too much and now Angela says she's both of them which means 2x as much talking and shopping and hyperness. Oh and by the way, Angela stalks Iggy.

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: DO NOT!!!

Jedigal125: DO TOO! I'll prove it. Iggy sucks.

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: * Dramatic ROTS Vader-like "NOOOOOOO!!!" * Iggy is way cooler than you'll ever be and * lists a lot of info that no one knows about Iggy *

HowAmITypingThis?: How do you know that??

Jedigal125: Told you she stalks you.

**HowAmITypingThis? is now offline**

Nudge-alice-ride-cullen: Come back! G2g. . . byee

**Nudge-alice-ride-cullen is now offline**

NudgeChannel: I have to go protect my boyfriend... I mean... friend... who's a boy... yah....

**NudgeChannel is now offline**

FlockLeader: Come on Fang, Gazzy and Angel... we better go make sure no one gets hurt.

**FlockLeader is now offline**

**Mr. Silent is now offline**

**Stinky is now offline**

**IKnowWhatYou'reThinking is now offline**

Jedigal125: Well since my bestie is stalking her obsession, I'm gonna stalk mine. Oh Anakin!!!

**Jedigal125 is now offline**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Ugh. Not again. I'd better go hide.

Benny: I'll help you.

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

**Benny is now offline**

**IKnowWhatYouDidNextWeek is now offline**

----------------------------------------------------

**Alice POV**

I slip into a vision.

"_Hi Anakin. I found you! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!" Choda said. _

"_Oh crap." Anakin replied. _

End vision. I immediately have a different vision.

"_OMI I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH IGGY!!!!" Angela said_

"_Back away. Quickly." Nudge said in a deadly voice. _

"_Man I wish I could see this." Iggy said whistfully. _

"_Shut up Iggy. This has nothing to do with you." Nudge and Angela said at the same time. _

End vision.

**So that was a really long and fun chapter. **

**Angela: TELL THEM ABOUT MY STORIES!**

**Me: Hush little girl. Angela wrote stories for Maximum Ride. Search nudge-alice-ride-cullen under author and you should find her. **

**Please review!**

**Peace**


	14. QuiGon

**So, I'm back at school (yuck ) so it'll take me a little bit longer to update, so…….. Yeah. This is the Jedi Kittin's idea. Thanx Jedi Kittin :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned star wars, Anakin would be mine, and Padmé would have never met him!!!!!! **

**Padmé: WHAT!!!!**

**Me: I said "If" didn't I? :P**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**Qui-Gon= Dead_hippie_jedi **

**All right let's start this chapter!**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online **

**Angel is now online.**

Angel: hello Ani :)

Hero_With_No_Fear: hello, Padmé. :D Is anyone else here?

Angel: nope ;)

Hero_With_No_Fear: hooray!!!!!

**Benny is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: crap

Benny: ?????

Angel: never mind.

**Dead_hippie_jedi is now online.  
**

Benny: who are you????

Dead_hippie_jedi: you don't recognize your own master!?

Benny: Qui-Gon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: I thought you were dead!

Dead_hippie_jedi: I'm a ghost, DUH!

Angel: how do you use a computer if you're a ghost?

Dead_hippie_jedi: I'm possessing Mace Windu's computer to talk to you.

Hero_With_No_Fear: oh, cool, what's it like being dead?

Dead_hippie_jedi: it's like I'm dead, how else can I describe it??

Benny: Oh, so what's master Windu's password.

Angel: why do you care?

Benny: I want to hack his computer, to see if I can find something embarrassing on it.

Dead_hippie_jedi: it's mace123

Hero_With_No_Fear: that's lame.

Dead_hippie_jedi: no really!?

Hero_With_No_Fear: sarcasm is a bad habit to get into.

Dead_hippie_jedi: so is turning to the dark side.

Hero_With_No_Fear: what???????????

Dead_hippie_jedi: never mind, did you know dead people can see the future.

Angel: …cool

Hero_With_No_Fear: by the way what's with your name?

Benny: well, everyone knows that he's dead and a jedi, but everyone who meets him thinks he's a hippie, because of the long hair.

Angel: oh yeah, I could totally see Qui-Gon in a tie die shirt, bell bottoms, and saying things like "far out man" or "psychedelic"

Dead_hippie_jedi: *bangs head against wall*

Benny: How do you do that if you're dead?

Dead_hippie_jedi: I did it with the computer, I'm possessing.

Hero_With_No_Fear: wouldn't it break?

Dead_hippie_jedi: oh yeah………..

**Dead_hippie_jedi is now offline due to technical difficulties.**

Benny: cool, I have to go, bye

**Benny is now offline.**

Angel: So, Anakin, wanna go make out ;)

Hero_With_No_Fear: YES YES YES!!!!!!!!

**Angel is now offline.**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

**Dead_hippie_jedi is now online.**

Dead_hippie_jedi: I'm in Yoda's computer ?

*Silence*

Dead_hippie_jedi: they ditched me :(

**LightningMaster is now online.**

LightningMaster: who else is here?

Dead_hippie_jedi: just me, Qui-Gon

LightningMaster: oh, wait aren't you dead?

Dead_hippie_jedi: I'm a ghost

LightningMaster: cool, guess what, I'm a sith lord now!

Dead_hippie_jedi: I know and I think that's stupid.

LightningMaster: that's so mean :(

Dead_hippie_jedi: A Sith lord killed me, so I think all sith are stupid.

LightningMaster: oh, what's it like being dead?

Dead_hippie_jedi: it's like I'm dead! Why does everyone keep asking that stupid question?

LightningMaster: sorry, gosh! So what's the meaning of life?

Dead_hippie_jedi: it's 42, everyone with half a brain knows that!!!!

LightningMaster: you're mean :( I'm leaving!

**LightningMaster is now offline.**

Dead_hippie_jedi: I'll leave too; I have to go stalk people in ghost form!

**Dead_hippie_jedi is now offline.**

**So……… what do you think, I should go do my homework now. YUCK!!!!!!**

**-peace**


	15. watching the movies

**I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry about that; I hope this chapter makes up for it. By the way my birthday was April 7th :) This is based on simply-dazzling001suggestion**

**Side note: when I show up I won't be Choda anymore because I looked it up and it's very nasty, so I'm Cass now ok? **

**Disclaimer: me: *cries* Anakin and Star Wars aren't mine **

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**Me=jedigal125**

**Angel (from Maximum Ride) =IKnowWhatYou'reThinking**

**Now the chapter will start**

**_____________________**

**Snips is now online.**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online**

**Angel is now online.**

**Benny is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Hello

Ahsoka: hey

Angel: hi

Benny: wow, this is the most boring conversation ever.

Hero_With_No_Fear: true, hey guess what?

Snips: you invented a steam engine **(an: my grandma's staying with us and this is what she ALWAYS says)**

Hero_With_No_Fear: a what? Never mind, no remember how Cass told us that in her world we're movie characters.

Angel: yeah…

Hero_With_No_Fear: Well, I bought the movies; do you want to go watch them?

Benny: sounds cool

Snips: sure

Angel: yes.

**Jedigal125 is now online.**

Jedigal125: ok, but you should know that Clone Wars is in between Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, byes.

**Jedigal125 is now offline.**

Snips: that was weird…

Angel: gee you think?

Benny: What ever let's go watch the movies

Hero_With_No_Fear: ok

**Snips is now offline.**

**Angel is now offline.**

**Benny is now offline.**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

________________________________________________________________________

**The next day on IM… (they only watched the new trilogy and Clone Wars)**

**Snips is now online.**

**Angel is now online.**

**Benny is now online.**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online.**

**Jedigal125 is now online.**

Jedigal125: hey, how did you enjoy the Star Wars movies?

Hero_With_No_Fear: *sobs* I can't believe Padmé dies *sobs*

Benny: I can't believe you and Senator Amidala are married, it's just so weird.

Snips: What happened to me!? I was in Clone Wars but nowhere to be seen in Revenge of the Sith, am I that unimportant!?

Jedigal125: well…

Snips: don't answer that.

Angel: I can't believe Ani turns evil because of me! How could you be so stupid Ani!?

Benny: Yes, Anakin you were really stupid to believe Palpatine, and then you killed all the younglings and other jedi, how heartless can you be!?

Snips: Who cares, I don't because I wasn't in it!

Jedigal125: Shut up Ahsoka no one cares!!!

Snips: bite me

Jedigal125: WTF! Do I look like a vampire to you? I hope not, I prefer werewolves.

Hero_With_No_Fear: could you 2 just shut up already!!!!

Jedigal125: wow, no wonder you became a sith.

Hero_With_No_Fear: *sobs* don't remind me… it's why Padmé dies *sobs hysterically*

Jedigal125: is there anything else, any of you would like to add?

Angel: um…. Anakin looked really good in the bedroom scene in Revenge of the Sith

Jedigal125: *sigh* I know, every time I watch it I pause it right at that part *squeals in happiness* I was so sad during the lightsaber battle, when Obi-Wan attacked Anakin and made him ugly YOU SUCK KENOBI!!!!!!!!!!

Benny: well, clearly I had to do it.

Jedigal125: whatever, *glares angrily*

Snips: could you idiots just stop complaining, that's the future, you can change it.

Jedigal125: Wow, that's the smartest thing you've ever said.

Snips: stop insulting me!!!

Benny: Ahsoka does have a point. We'll have to go arrest Palpatine.

Jedigal125: NO! This can't happen, the original trilogy will never happen, and then all the SW fans in the world will hate me EEK!

**IKnowWhatYou'reThinking is now online**

IKnowWhatYou'reThinking: I'll help you :)

(Angle erases Padmé's, Anakin's, Obi-Wan's and Ahsoka's memory of watching the movies and everything that happened up to this point.)

Hero_With_No_Fear: what happened?

Angel: I have no idea.

Benny: that's weird…

Snips: yeah…

Jedigal125: um... you guys were just going to sign out.

Hero_With_No_Fear: oh, okay

**Snips is now offline.**

**Angel is now offline.**

**Benny is now offline.**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

Jedigal25: Wait, what am I going to do with their copies of the movies!

IKnowWhatYou'reThinking: Oh, I already took them.

Jedigal125: really, cool byes

IKnowWhatYou'reThinking: bye, bye

**Jedigal125 is now offline.**

**IKnowWhatYou'reThinking is now offline.**

**So, what did you think please review :) **


	16. 2 chosen ones?

**I've been super slow updating but I'm back with another chapter! This is inspired by meeeeeeeeeep's (an anonymous reviewer) suggestion. And some of the Harry Potter usernames are ARC13's suggestion.**

**This takes place between (in the Harry Potter universe) in between Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars and Harry Potter aren't mine!**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**Harry Potter= Chosen1**

**Voldemort= He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

**Ron Weasley= Ginger6 **

**Hermione Granger= Bookworm_witch **

**Ginny Weasley= Harryluver**

**Ok, time to begin…**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online**

**Chosen1 is now online **

Chosen1: hello, who else is here?

Hero_With_No_Fear: what's with your IM name?

Chosen1: What do you mean, I'm the one chosen to kill Voldemort

Hero_With_No_Fear: who's Voldemort??????

Chosen1: oh, you must be a muggle

Hero_With_No_Fear: I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm the chosen one.

Chosen1: What!?!?

Hero_With_No_Fear: I'm the one who's supposed to destroy the sith, or something like that.

Chosen1: what's a sith?

Hero_With_No_Fear: they're super evil or something like that.

Chosen1: ok, where are you from?

Hero_With_No_Fear: Well, I lived on Tatooine until I was 9, but I live on Coruscant as a Jedi

Chosen1: there were so many things confusing in that sentence I don't know where to begin.

Hero_With_No_Fear: You've never heard of Coruscant or Tatooine, you must be from that planet that crazy fan girl is from.

Chosen1: fan girl????

Hero_With_No_Fear: don't ask.

**Snips is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: hello, snips

Snips: hello master, is there anyone else in this chat?

Chosen1: well, there's me.

Snips: who are you and why do you have my master's nickname, are you some poser or something.

Chosen1: no, I'm Harry Potter.

Snips: Hey, I know some padawans who were obsessed with this series about you.

Chosen1: there's a series about me cool…

Hero_With_No_Fear: what's so special about you????

Chosen1: I'm a wizard and can do really cool spells and stuff.

Hero_With_No_Fear: well, jedi are probably cooler then wizards.

Chosen1: whatever.

**Ginger6 is now online**

**Bookworm_witch is now online**

**Harryluver is now online **

Chosen1: hello mates.

Ginger6: Hello Harry

Harryluver: hi Harry ;)

Ginger6: what was the wink I thought you guys split up and what's with your name?

Harryluver: shut up Ron!!

Bookworm_witch: Harry, how have you been?

Chosen1: I've been as good as life can get when living with the Dursleys

Hero_With_No_Fear: Hey, am I being totally ignored?

Snips: And am I being ignored as well?

Bookworm_witch: Oh, we didn't mean to be rude, who are you?

Hero_With_No_Fear: I'm Anakin Skywalker the REAL chosen one.

Snips: *sigh* give it a rest master! I'm Ahsoka Tano Anakin's apprentice.

Harryluver: What are you talking about??? My boyfriend Harry's the chosen one.

Ginger6: WHAT!? BOYFRIEND!?!?!

Chosen1: We broke up Ginny remember!

Harryluver: oh yeah, because of that stupid evil wizard who's trying to take over the world or something like that…

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is now online.**

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Was somebody talking about me?

Harryluver: um… I was.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: AH your name talks about that stupid 16 year old!!!!

Chosen1: um… could you possibly be talking about me?

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is now offline.**

Chosen1: that was weird…

Hero_With_No_Fear: very… anyways I'm the chosen one and you're just a stupid poser SO THERE!!!!!

Chosen1: um… I'm going to go now

Snips: let me guess, my master is scaring you

Chosen1: yeah, pretty much.

**Chosen1 is now offline.**

Harryluver: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARRY, COME BACK!!!!!!!!! I MUST GO STALK HIM!!!!

**Harryluver is now offline.**

Ginger6: POTTER YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ginger6 is now offline**

Bookworm_witch: *sigh* I better go make sure no one gets killed, goodbye.

**Bookworm_witch is now offline**

Snips: MASTER!!!! I can't believe you scared them off!

Hero_With_No_Fear: are you lecturing me!?!? I'm your master, you can't lecture me!!!

**Benny is now online.**

Benny: no, but I can!

Hero_With_No_Fear: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!!!

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

Benny: I should go find him

**Benny is now offline.**

Snips: HA HA HA, this should be good!

**Snips is now offline.**

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is now online**

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Voldemort, Voldemort, oh voldy Voldemort, Voldemort!!!!

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is now offline.**

**The random Voldemort part was inspired by the potter puppet pals a potter puppet pals Youtube video (do you know which one?)**** so review!!!!!**


	17. EEK! THE DENTIST!

**Hey, I know I've been super slow for writing. Writers block is not fun but I'm here with a new chapter!**

**Props to all the people who recognized the potter puppet pals The Mysterious ticking noise reference.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or dentistry, but I had dental surgery last week, and I own a lot of star Wars stuff, does that count? That's what I thought.**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Palpatine= Doublelife**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Grievous= NOT-A-DROID!!!!!!!**

**Ventress= SkywalkerWILLDie**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**C-3PO= I am C-3PO human cyborg relations fluent…….**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Yoda=coolJedi876**

**Mace Windu= Hardcorejedi**

**Commander Cody= DoubleC**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Snips is now online.**

**Angel is now online.**

Snips: HELP!!!!!!

Angel: um...what's wrong?

Snips: it's the most terrible thing ever!

Angel: What?!?! Rex dumped you.

Snips: no… I mean I'm not dating Rex.

Angel: suuuuuuuuuuure you're not, so what's the awful news?

Snips: I have to go to *scary voice* the dentist.

Angel: ha ha ha ha ha ha

Snips: What's so funny????

Angel: you have fought against Grievous and Ventress and you're scared of the dentist.

Snips: well, yeah!

Angel: that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

Snips: Well, that easy for you to say you have perfect white teeth.

Angel: I know my teeth are amazing.

Snips: vain, much?

Angel: don't hate me because I'm beautiful.

Snips: …

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online**

Angel: Hi Ani ;)

Snips: *gags*

Hero_With_No_Fear: shut up, snips. So what's up?

Angel: Ahsoka is freaking out about going to the dentist.

Hero_With_No_Fear: seriously? The dentist is no big deal.

Snips: but it's so scary!

Angel: you need to stop freaking out about this!

Snips: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: fine, whatever, I have to go, bye.

**Angel is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: I have to go to, good luck at the dentist.

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

**TyrannosaurusRex is now online.**

Snips: REX!!!!!!! Hey sweetie, how's it going?

TyrannosaurusRex: It's going good, don't you have to go to the dentist.

Snips: yeah, but I'm soooooooo scared.

TyrannosaurusRex: If you want, I'll be there to hold your hand.

Snips: really! You are so sweet :)

TyrannosaurusRex: So when is this dentist appointment?

Snips: In 1 hour.

TyrannosaurusRex: ok, see you then.

Snips: ok

**Snips is now offline.**

**TyrannosaurusRex is now offline.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**The next day:**

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online**

**Snips is now online**

**TyrannosaurusRex is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: hey, Ahsoka, how did the dentist appointment go?

Snips: It was fine I was scared over nothing, Rex however…

TyrannosaurusRex: please don't tell him this story.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Oh, please do tell me this story.

Snips: okay, so I was freaking out and being hysterical, so the dentist checked Rex first, to show me it was no big deal. It turned out Rex had a cavity. So instead of him comforting me I had to comfort him.

Hero_With_No_Fear: HA HA!!!!! That's hilarious!!!! I wish I could have been there.

TyrannosaurusRex: it's not that funny sir.

Snips: I'm sorry you weren't there, but I did film it and post it on Youtube.

TyrannosaurusRex: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

Snips: um…… got to go, BYE!

**Snips is now offline.**

TyrannosaurusRex: If she wasn't my girlfriend I would kill her!

Hero_With_No_Fear: What??

TyrannosaurusRex: um…… bye

**TyrannosaurusRex is now offline.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: I might as well go to

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you think good/bad????????? Also I'm making a new poll after I post this chapter, please vote on it, it's about a new pen name for myself.**


	18. Coffee tic tacs and Listerene strips eek

**Heeeeeeeeeeey people, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've had major writers block. (Wink wink nudge nudge). Anyways thanx to ARC13 and nudge-loves-iggy5304 (formerly nudge-alice-ride-cullen) for inspiration :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, coffee, tic tacs, or Listerine strips. (3 out of 4 of those things I DON'T want to own)**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Ventress= Skywalker****WILL****Die **

**Count Dooku=LightningMaster**

**Padmé=Angel**

**ME!!!!!= Jedigal125**

**Angela= nudge-loves-iggy530**

* * *

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online.**

**Snips is now online.**

Snips: OMG!!!!!! Master!! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey what's uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup???

Hero_With_No_Fear: are you feeling okay???

Snips: never better why??? OMG SQUIREL!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: are you on something you really shouldn't be on?

Snips: NO! I jut had some of COFFEE!!!!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: how much is some?

Snips: I don't know I lost count after 30 cups….

Hero_With_No_Fear: HOLY FORCE 30 CUPS!?!?!?!

Snips: or was it 40

Hero_With_No_Fear: *faints*

Snips: OMG!!! Are you okay?????

**Angel is now online**

Angel: hello, what's new?

Snips: HEY PADMÉ, NOTHING'S NEW, except, I might have killed your husband.

Angel: oh that's cool… wait, WHAT!!!!?!?!?!

Snips: well all I did was tell him I've had over 40 cups of coffee, OMG!!!! IT'S A WALL!!!!!!

Angel: !!!!!!!!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: *wakes up* I just had a dream Ahsoka had over 40 cups of coffee

Angel: that's no dream…

Snips: GOOD MORNING MASTER!!!!!!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: oh no, I have a bad feeling about this….

Angel: what is it?

Hero_With_No_Fear: I sense someone scarier then Ahsoka on coffee will be online soon…

**Nudge-loves-iggy5304 is now online**

**Jedigal125 is now online**

Hero_With_No_Fear: SEE!!!

Nudge-loves-iggy5304: OMG! Star Wars peoples!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEY :D

Angel: um… how much coffee did you have???

Jedigal15: the sad thing is, she had none!!!

Hero_With_No_Fear: you man she's like that normally?

Jedigal125: no, she just had tic tacs, and Listerine strips.

Snips: REALLY!!!! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME I WANT SOME NOW!!!!!!!!!

Nudge-loves-iggy5304: I WANT COFFEE NOW!!!!!!

Snips: HEY!!! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER TO THIS GALAXY AND WE CAN TRADE!!!

Nudge-loves-iggy5304: OKAY!!!!!!!! SOUNDS GOOD!!!

**Snips is now offline**

**Nudge-loves-iggy5304 is now offline**

Angel: this is not good

Jedigal125: those 2 together could be very dangerous

Hero_With_No_Fear: we should go keep an eye on them to make sure they don't do something like create a giant space station that could destroy a planet.

Jedigal125: yeah…. Anyways see you soon.

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

**Angel is now offline**

**Jedigal125 is now offline.**

**Skywalker****WILL****Die is now online**

SkywalkerWILLDie: MWA HA HA HA HA I have come up with a perfect plan

**LightningMaster is now online**

SkywalkerWILLDie: master! I have come up with a great plan

LightningMaster:*sigh* why not I could use a good laugh

SkywalkerWILLDie: firstly, that was SO rude GOSH! Secondly, my plan s to bribe Skywalker's apprentice and Nudge-loves-iggy5304 to join the dark side with coffee, tic tacs and Listerine strips.

LightningMaster: wow, and I thought Grievous was the only one who came up with bad plans…

SkywalkerWILLDie: I don't care what you say my plan will work!!!

LightningMaster: Okay then, you have fun with that

**LightningMaster is now offline.**

**Nudge-loves-iggy5304 is now online**

**Snips is now online.**

SkywalkerWILLDie: Perfect!

Snips: heeeeeeey Ventress what's crack a lacking!

SkywalkerWILLDie: um….

Nudge-loves-iggy5304: sooooooooooooooo what's up evil sith person?

SkywalkerWILLDie: whatever, anyways how would you 2 like to become sith?

Snips: I don't know… what would I get out of it?

SkywalkerWILLDie: free coffee, tic tacs and Listerine strips for life!

Nudge-loves-iggy5304: sounds AWESOME!!!!

Snips: I'm in!!!!

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online.**

**Angel is now online**

**Jedigal125 is now online**

Jedigal125: Nudge-loves-iggy5304 Ahsoka, are you 2 okay?

Snips: we're fine, but guess what happened!

Hero_With_No_Fear: I know I'll regret this, but what happened?

Nudge-loves-iggy5304: Ahsoka and I now work for the sith!!

SkywalkerWILLDie: my evil plan worked!!!

Angel: I never expected Ahsoka to go evil, I always thought Anakin would

Hero_With_No_Fear: what?

Angel: never mind dear.

Jedigal125: why are you 2 sith now?

Nudge-loves-iggy5304: Because Ventress will give us coffee, Listerine Strips and tic tacs.

SkywalkerWILLDie: there is no flaw in my plan!!

Jedigal125: except you now have 2 sith hat are to hyper to fight properly, and Nudge-loves-iggy5304 doesn't have any force abilities.

SkywalkerWILLDie: well I never thought of that… Nudge-loves-iggy5304, Skywalker's apprentice, you 2 are fired from being sith

Snips: so no free Coffee, tic tacs, and Listerine strips.

Nudge-loves-iggy5304: that's so sad…

Snips: so... Skyguy, can I still be a Jedi

Hero_With_No_Fear: sure whatever, later

Snips: BYE MASTER!!!!!!!

Angel: bye

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

**Snips is now offline**

**Angel is now offline**

Jedigal125: oh, by the way, I feel like torturing 2 people.

SkywalkerWILLDie: how will you do that?

Jedigl125: hey Ventress, Nudge-loves-iggy5304, Obi-Wan's taking his shirt off.

SkywalkerWILLDie and Nudge-loves-iggy5304 (at the same time): WHERE!!!!

Jedigal125: just kidding bye.

**Jedigal125 is now offline**

SkywalkerWILLDie and Nudge-loves-iggy5304 (at the same time): grrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

**Skywalker****WILL****Die is now offline**

**Nudge-loves-iggy5304 is now offline**

**Well, please review, peace out peoples!**


	19. Ahsoka's birthday

**Heyyyyyyyyy people of fan fiction first off I would like to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!!!! Please don't hate me. Especially since my b-day is in 9 days!!!**

**Disclaimer: owning Star Wars would be an amazing birthday present but unfortunately I doubt I'm going to get it. Oh well!**

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Padmé=Angel**

**R2-D2=BEEP**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**Rex= TyrannosaurusRex**

**Snips is now online**

**BEEP is now online**

BEEP: beep bloop bleep

Snips: Artooey!!!! Hi!!!!!!

BEEP: blooooooooooooooop

Snips: for the last time just type words it's not that hard.

BEEP: _fine! Happy now???_

Snips: I'm very happy! Do you know why?

BEEP: _because it's your birthday today_

Snips: awww you remembered, how sweet!

BEEP: _of course I remembered, _you've_ been rambling on about it for 3 kriffing months!_

Snips: oh… right. So did you get me anything?

BEEP: _I'm a droid I don't have any money to get you a present!_

Snips: oh well, I wonder what everyone else got for me.

**Angel is now online**

Snips: hi Padmé!

Angel: Hello Ahsoka how are you?

Snips: I'm great; do you know what today is?

Angel: um… no…

Snips: It's something really important…

Angel: oh! That reminds me, I have to go to a meting with fellow senators for an important vote, bye!

Snips: but…

**Angel is now offline.**

Snips: that was kind of sad…

BEEP: _well she hasn't heard you talk about your birthday for months, the others probably remembered though._

**Benny is now online.**

Snips: hello master Kenobi.

Benny: hello Ahsoka, do you know where Anakin is?

Snips: no, why are you looking for him?

Benny: I need to lecture him about being late for a council meeting, I should go look for him, good bye.

**Benny is now offline.**

Snips: I can't believe he forgot to

BEEP: _well he hasn't seen you in at least 2 months_

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online.**

Hero_With_No_Fear: Is Obi-Wan in this chat?

Snips: no, you just missed him

Hero_With_No_Fear: thank the force!!

Snips: so…

Hero_With_No_Fear: what's with the so…

Snips: aren't you forgetting something?

Hero_With_No_Fear: you're right I did forget something!

Snips: well, it's about time you remembered!

Hero_With_No_Fear: I have to go pick up Padmé's dry cleaning! See you later, Snips.

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline.**

Snips: who knew I was less important then dry cleaning.

BEEP: _he's a Jedi he has a lot on his mind. _

**TyrannosaurusRex is now online**

Snips: REXIKINZ!!!! Hi sweetie!

TyrannosaurusRex: please don't call me rexikinz.

Snips: fine, so is there anything you want to tell me.

TyrannosaurusRex: um… I can't think of anything... why do you ask?

Snips: oh forget it!!! I never want to speak to you again!! *cries hysterically*

**Snips is now offline.**

TyrannosaurusRex: what's her problem?

BEEP: _YOU IDIOT!_

TyrannosaurusRex: you can type Basic now, cool…wait, why did you call me an idiot?

BEEP: _get Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé online first!_

**TyrannosaurusRex is now offline**

**Angel is now online**

**Benny is now online **

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online**

**TyrannosaurusRex is now online **

Hero_With_No_Fear: Rex said you wanted to talk to us?

BEEP: _yes, I do, do you realize that a teenage girl is crying because you all forgot her birthday!!!!!_

Benny: yay! You learned to type basic.

BEEP: _if I had a face or a palm I would so face palm right now._

TyrannosaurusRex: I can't believe I forgot my girlfriend's… I mean just a friend's birthday.

Hero_With_No_Fear: we have to go apologize to Ahsoka.

Angel: We have to get her amazing birthday presents!!

BEEP: _then go!_

**Angel is now offline**

**Benny is now offline **

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

**TyrannosaurusRex is now offline**

**BEEP is now offline **

**Angel is now online**

**Benny is now online **

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now online**

**TyrannosaurusRex is now online **

**Snips is now online**

Benny: Ahsoka are you online?

Snips: only because Artooey threatened to lock me in a room with C-3PO, what do you want

Angel ready! 1, 2, 3

Benny: happy birthday to you…

Hero_With_No_Fear: happy birthday to you…

TyrannosaurusRex: happy birthday dear Ahsoka!!!

Angel: happy birthday to you!!!!!!!

Snips: Artooey reminded you, didn't he?

Benny: yes

Hero_With_No_Fear: are you still mad at us?

Snips: no, I guess not. SO WHAT DID YOU GET ME?????!!!!!

Angel: well, look behind you the presents are in your room

Snips: oh, I'll open the one in the pink box first. *opens box* oh… it's a dress that I'll never wear because it's much too long and impractical for a Jedi.

Angel: that's from me, do you like it???

Snips: sure… I'll open the brown box next. *opens box* it's a lightsaber?

Benny: that's from me, I figured since you always lose your lightsaber…

Snips: um… Skyguy is the one who always loses his lightsaber.

Benny: oh, right… I knew that!

Snips: riiiiight of course you did I'll open up the envelope *opens envelope* it's a card that says I owe you one present.

Hero_With_No_Fear: that's from me, I couldn't think of anything better.

Snips: um… no problem… those are all the presents that are there!

TyrannosaurusRex: well, my present to you is to let you call me rexikinz, without complaining.

Snips: really, that sucks, you complaining is the best part! Anyways I have to go soon but I only have one more thing to say.

Angel: what?

Snips: I think I was better off with you guys forgetting my birthday, bye!

Angel: bye

TyrannosaurusRex: bye

Benny: bye

Hero_With_No_Fear: bye

**Angel is now offline**

**Benny is now offline **

**Hero_With_No_Fear is now offline**

**TyrannosaurusRex is now offline**

**Snips is now offline**

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review!!!! **


	20. What is Anakin scared of?

**Look it's a bird, it's a plane, no it's… an update! I know it's very shocking. I'm sorry I haven' updated much but I have 3 good reasons for not updating, school, writer's block and my great aunt died recently :( so this chapter is dedicated to my awesome great aunt Anne, RIP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, bad fan fictions, the song It's a Small World, or email **

**Anakin=Hero_With_No_Fear**

**Ahsoka= Snips**

**Padmé=Angel**

**Obi-Wan= Benny**

**nudge-loves-iggy5304 (AKA Angela or Emri)= nudge-loves-iggy5304 (DUH!)**

**Me! :) = jedigal125 (DOUBLE DUH!)**

**Hero_With_No_Fear has logged on**

**Snips has logged on**

Snips: Hey master, I have a question for you

Hero_With_No_Fear: Please tell me that question isn't "where do babies come from"

Snips: No, every one knows that the stork brings them.

Hero_With_No_Fear: Right…. Of course the stork, whatever that is, brings them

Snips: Anyways, my question is, what are you most afraid of?

Hero_With_No_Fear: You're kidding right?

Snips: No, it's for blackmail purposes, MWA HA HA HA

Hero_With_No_Fear: Well, your reason seems innocent enough, but I'm the Hero with no Fear so I'm not scared of anything.

Snips: We'll see about that! He he he he he he…..

Hero_With_No_Fear: Yeah I'm going to go now…

Snips: Why, am I scaring you?

Hero_With_No_Fear: No… but you're acting creepy so I'm going to call your psychiatrist.

Snips: Oh… but he quit, it turned out that I'm what he's most afraid of…

Hero_With_No_Fear: That's the 5th one this week!

Snips: I know I've scared 47 overall. :)

Hero_With_No_Fear: Well I'll have to go find you a psychiatrist that's as fearless as me.

**Hero_With_No_Fear has logged off.**

Snips: If I'm going to discover Sky Guy's fear, I'm going to need help.

**Benny has logged on**

**Angel has logged on**

Snips: PERFECT!

Angel: What's perfect, besides me of course?

Snips: First, get over yourself, second, I need your and Obi-Wan's help.

Benny: Why would we help you?

Snips: I'll give you both a cookie!

Benny: I'm in!

Angel: So am I! So…what do you want our help with?

Snips: I need your help discovering Anakin's greatest fear!

Benny: What about his loved ones being dead?

Snips: That's not it, it's too obvious!

Benny: Of course, how silly of me!

Angel: Well, maybe we should see if Anakin's scared of the same things we are!

Snips: That might work! What are your biggest fears anyways.

Angel: Well, mine is just… so horrifying…

Snips: What is it?

Angel: My greatest fear is… a bad hair day *shudder*

Snips: Seriously?

Angel: Yes, it's never happened to me, and every day when I wake, I have to make sure my hair is perfect. It always is, but if it wasn't I'd die.

Benny: I always thought your greatest fear would involve Anakin turning to the dark side.

Angel: Oh please that'll never happen!

Snips: So, Obi-Wan what's your greatest fear?

Benny: Well, it's definitely a lot scarier then a bad hair day…

Angel: Don't mock me! It's not nice!

Benny: Anyways, my greatest fear is a messy room…

Snips: You're joking right?

Benny: No, everything has its place and I just can't stand to see things unorganised *shudder* it's just not right!

Snips: Wow you 2 are scared of some really lame things!

Angel: Oh really, then what are you scared of?

Snips: I'm scared of cartoons!

Benny: Cartoons, really?

Snips: Yes… there's just something about that them that just freak me out…

Benny: Well, Anakin would most likely e scared of messy rooms then of cartoons or bad hair days.

Angel: Oh please, Anakin would probably be terrified of bad hair days.

Snips: What we need is an expert on scaring people…

**Jedigal125 has logged on**

**nudge-loves-iggy5304 has logged on**

Snips: Wow, timing today has been fantastic.

Jedigal125: Hey Star Wars people what's up?

Angel: We need your help scaring someone.

Jedigal125: Well if it's Palpatine, just give him a mirror.

nudge-loves-iggy5304: That works for you perfectly

Jedigal125: * hits nudge-loves-iggy5304 on the head*

Benny: Well we're trying to scare Anakin

Jedigal125: Oh the mirror thing won't work then *sighs*

Snips: we actually have a few ideas on how to scare him but we need your help in deciding which one Anakin would be scared of the most.

Jedigal125: Ok, so what have you thought of?

Angel: I thought of a bad hair day

Benny: I say a messy room is a lot scarier

Snips: Cartoons are the scariest thing known to man!

Jedigal125: Clearly you guys are amateurs at scaring people. I know the perfect way to scare Anakin

nudge-loves-iggy5304: So do I…

Jedigal125: You mean…

nudge-loves-iggy5304: Yep!

Jedigal125: PERFECT!

Snips: What in the name of the force are you talking about…

Jedigal125: You'll find out as soon as we send him an email attached with very scary things….

nudge-loves-iggy5304: I just finished sending it :)

Angel: What do we do now?

Jedigal125: We wait for Anakin to check his email and since I stalk him I know that he'll check finish reading the email, in 3, 2, 1.

**At that very moment a scream is heard that is so loud in every fictional and non-fictional being who ever existed heard a scream.**

Snips: What did you send him!

Jedigal125: every badly written fan fiction in the existence.

nudge-loves-iggy5304: and the song It's a Small World!

**So did you like it? If you did REVIEW! Or I will send you the email that Anakin received MWA HA HA HA HA!**


End file.
